


twitter said i violated their rules when i didnt so this is my sos call

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: imagine if ..
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	twitter said i violated their rules when i didnt so this is my sos call

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK you twitter out of all my tweets you decided to flag idk why it was the one about me wanting to punch a bitch if they were an ot6 stan . twitter hates mark tuan and this is proof , anyways im not allowed to do anything for 12 hours so you know , i guess i'll just scratch my ass, masturbate, whatever .

mark fucc jaebeom with his 12 incher

**Author's Note:**

> fuck nut


End file.
